A Walk to Last a Lifetime
by oO Nikki Su Oo
Summary: "Without her knowing, he had etched a very special place in her heart." Set during the time of Roy's alchemy training.


**Author's Note: **This is a cute little one-shot I wrote when it popped into my head one day. I was thinking about the rolling fields around my hometown and this just kind of came to me. So, enjoy! Reviews would be much appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

oOo

"Roy Mustang, do your chores!"

The sixteen-year-old blonde dodged another one of the boy's paper balls as she hung up laundry on the line. It was a nice, cloudy day, the breeze lightly blowing through her pinned up hair. The sun was getting lower in the sky, giving everything a beautiful, golden tint. Riza inhaled deeply and took a moment to appreciate the view. It was moments like this that she was almost glad her house was surrounded by acres and acres of fields, trees dotting the rolling landscape. The closest village was visible on the horizon and the scene filled Riza with a sense of serenity – which was broken by another skillfully aimed paper wad on the back of her head.

Riza whipped around to glare at the guilty party, who just avoided her gaze and whistled innocently.

"Roy, don't make me tell you again…and also, pick up your papers before they blow too far away!"

The eighteen-year-old sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "Alright, alright. You win."

Riza nodded victoriously and presumed with the laundry. Finished chasing after the numerous paper wads that were floating around the area, Roy stood next to his companion to help. No words were spoken between the two as they worked, but it was a comfortable silence, one they were used to. Roy had been living with Riza and her father for some time now. They had long since passed the awkward 'Mr. Mustang' and 'Ms. Hawkeye' phase of their relationship and had grown to be quite close. Roy was Riza's first real friend and Roy had never met someone who could read him so well. They didn't know then, but it was the beginning of a bond that would last a lifetime.

"Ah, the last one! Finally!" Roy said as he hung up a white shirt.

"But don't forget the load we have to take down and fold," Riza pointed out, motioning to the clothesline opposite to them.

A sweat drop formed on Roy's head. "Oh, yes…of course."

Riza rolled her eyes and moved to begin the task, but Roy immediately perked up. "Wait, Riza! I have an idea!"

The girl lifted an eyebrow and gave him a questioning glance, which Roy took as his signal to continue.

"Why don't we…" Roy began, pausing for effect. "…go for a walk!"

Riza squinted her eyes at the anticlimactic suggestion. "A…walk?"

"A walk!" Roy repeated. "We have been outside all day long doing so many boring chores so why don't we walk out in the fields. Maybe explore a little? Heck, let's run out there, skip, jump, anything!"

"Wait, you mean _I've_ been outside doing chores all day while _you've_ sat against the house throwing stuff at me and complaining about all the work!"

"Exactly! We've earned ourselves a well deserved break!"

Riza groaned. Before she could object, Roy reached behind her head and unclipped her hair. Her blonde locks cascaded down her shoulders, shining against the sun's light.

"Hey! Wha-" Riza lunged for her hair clip but was no match for the height of the young alchemist. Throwing the clip up into the air and quickly snatching it, Roy smirked.

"You should learn to be less uptight, Miss Riza," Roy said mockingly. "Let your hair down once in a while!" And with that, he took off running through the waves of golden wheat.

"Give it back!" Riza yelled. At war with herself, she took a nervous glance at the window of her father's room. Seeing that he had not miraculously chosen to get out of bed that day, Riza bolted after the captor of her hair piece, leaving the awaiting laundry behind.

She had to admit, it felt good to feel the wind rushing against her face. Not just good, great. Wonderful. Amazing. Soon, Riza was laughing along with Roy, who had slowed down his pace a little bit to let her catch up. Always the stubborn one, Riza was still determined to get her clip back. Getting close enough, she tackled Roy from behind. The burst of energy sent them both flying, rolling across the land until they came to a stop.

Roy landed on his back with Riza toppling over his chest. Propping themselves up, they both took a moment to take in the other's appearance, particularly the bits of leaves, twigs, and grass sticking out of their hair. All at once, they erupted in a fit of laughter, clutching their stomachs and gasping for air.

"It's nice…to hear you…laugh again!" Roy managed to say between chuckles. Sighing happily, Riza rolled over on her back. She closed her eyes and smiled contently, allowing the late sun rays to wash over her face. She heard the rustling of grass and felt Roy lay down beside her.

"It has been a while, hasn't it? Not since Father became ill," Riza admitted. There was a moment of silence, soon ended by Roy.

"Er…sorry about this…"

Riza opened one eye and saw a broken hair clip dangling from Roy's hand.

"I'll get you a new one, Riza! I promise! I'll even transmute it if you want!"

Slowly sitting up to look at his face, Riza shook her head. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. Besides, it wouldn't have broken if I hadn't tackled you."

Roy's eyes widened in disbelief and he quickly sat up to look her in the eye. "You're really not mad?"

"No…but I can be if you want me to."

Roy gave Riza another smirk that made her heart jump. Upon realizing how close their faces were, Riza blushed furiously and turned her head away. Roy gently brought his hand to her cheek to turn her towards him again. He ran his fingers through her hair, getting rid of the remaining leaves. During this, Riza gazed intently at him, wondering what he could possibly be thinking. It worried her, not being able to read his face like she normally was able to do. When the last of the grass was gone, Roy took her hand in his.

"Riza," Roy began. "I have decided to join the military."

This time it was Riza's eyes that widened from shock. "You…You're leaving?"

"I guess it would mean that, yes."

"Does my father know?"

"Haven't told him."

Riza brought her knees to her chest and stared into the sunset. Of course she knew that Roy could not stay with them forever, but she had not expected this. Without her knowing, he had etched a very special place in her heart. He gave her a joy that had never existed in her life beforehand. Deep in thought, she had not realized she had interlaced her fingers with his own. Roy gave her hand a slight squeeze and she looked back over at him.

His bangs were beginning to get long and lightly brushed over his lashes as he moved. The pink and orange hues of sky seemed to dance in his dark eyes. His mouth was quirked up in another smirk made just for her. Looking at him, Riza admitted to herself that she was scared for him. She wouldn't realize this until much later, but this was the moment that she decided that she would follow and protect Roy Mustang even if it cost her own life.

Riza leaned over and pressed her forehead against Roy's.

"Roy, until you leave, we should go for a walk every day."

There was a pause.

"I'd like that."

oOo

**Another Author's Note:** I hope you liked it! I was thinking about writing a sequel type thing to this but I'm still not sure. It'd probably be post-Brotherhood/manga with Roy and Riza reminiscing about this little scene here. Should I make a sequel? Let me know!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
